je souhaite
by izza-x23
Summary: Après g révolution, Kai veux absolument gagner pour prouver qu'il est meilleur que Tyson. Il prendra donc une décision avec des lourde conséquence. laisser des review
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma muse c'est la musique alors après une absence de quel que mois sur fanfiction me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ma source inspiration Airplane de B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams.**_

Bonne lecture et review s.v.p

L'histoire se passe après G révolution

La foule était en délire pour la première fois depuis qu'il connait Tyson, Kai avait réussi a prouver qu'il était le meilleur devant la terre entière en gagner le quatrième tournoi de beyblade. Il s'était enfin officiellement le meilleur de tous. Pour y arriver, il avait du travailler fort , il était allé voir Boris pour que celui-ci lui si fasse un entrainement spécialement conçu pour lui et il avait abandonnera Drazer pour Black Dranzer. Tout le monde savait que travailler avec Boris n'étais que source de problème alors comme tout bon ami l'aurais fait, les bladebraker (incluant Hilary et Daichi) étaient allés le chercher, mais Kai avait fait chose choix la victoire avait plus importante que l'amitié. Après tout durant c'est quatre dernières années, il n'avait jamais été la personne qui avait remporté le tournoi, ça avait toujours été Tyson et qui avec son manque de modestie, il n'avait jamais oublié de rappeler a Kai que c'était lui Tyson champion du monde depuis 3 années d'affiler. Kai en avait marre de l'entendre se vanter. Il avait donc passé a l'action en s'entrainent pour le détruire lors de se tournoi.

Ce fut un massacre, il avait réussi à détruire un parti du stade et le beyblade de Tyson. Il avait aussi pris le Dragoon de Tyson. Il était présentement en possession des trois plus forts spectres de la terre. Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir; la réputation d'être le meilleur au monde.

Après le champagne, les félicitations et les fans folles Kai rentra chez lui, c'est-à-dire dans une grande maison vide. Assis dans le salon, personne ne l'attendait. Il était allé a la cérémonie qui avait été faite en sont honneur, mais il n'y était pas resté, il n'aimait pas les fêtes et il ne connaissait personne là-bas. Donc il fit la chose qu'il faisait à chaque tournoi, un petit acte de présence et il partait avec 2 bouteilles de vodka.

D'habitude, quelqu'un venait le voir le lendemain lui faire un résumé de la soirée, mais personne ne vint. Il était seul. En fin de soirée quel qu'un sonna à sa porte c'était Boris sans dire félicitation, il prit Dragoon et Danzer et parti continué ses expériences folles.

Kai ne posa pas de question, il savait que tôt ou tard Boris lui dirait ce qu'il avait fait avec Dragoon et Drazer, mais comme il avait black Dranzer entre ses mains rien d'était vraiment important à c'est yeux.

2 mois plus tard

Le jeune russe de 19 ans était encore seul, il continuait de s'entrainait chaque jour même si le prochain tournoi officiel était dans 2 ans. Il participait à des petits tournois, mais à cause du manque de concurrence, il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Il était là juste parce qu'il y était obligé, il était champion du monde après tout.

Un samedi soir, il s'ennuyait chez lui … quoi faire, pensa à écrire son autobiographie, mais il eu trop de mauvais souvenir, à la place il prit un vieux livre de cuisine poussiéreux et commença à lire les ingrédients. Ça commençait mal, il lui manquait des ingrédients pour son bortsch. Il décida donc de partir à pied à la fruiterie du coin.

Il partit à pied, malgré les nuages noirs dans le ciel, car de toute façon personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

Rendu à la fruiterie, il prit ce qu'il avait à prendre, il était mi-chemin de chez lui, la pluie commença. Il alla rapidement donc ce réfugier dans sous un proche quand son sac se décrira.

Merde! Quelle journée merdique ! D'une semaine merdique d'un mois merdique Ma vie elle-même est merdique!, dit'-il, a haute voix

La personne derrière lui dit :

Si ta vie est aussi merdique, c'est juste de TA faute et tu es vraiment con Kai Hiwatari.

Et moi qui croyais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire!

_**Review svp, sans review je peux pas savoir ce que vous en penser **_


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le dernier chapitre

Merde! Quelle journée merdique ! D'une semaine merdique d'un mois merdique Ma vie elle-même est merdique!, dit'-il, a haute voix

La personne derrière lui dit :

Si ta vie est aussi merdique, c'est juste de TA faute et tu es vraiment con Kai Hiwatari.

Et moi qui croyais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire!

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

-Tu es une des dernières personnes que je croyais voir ici, tu n'es pas supposé être en Russie ou quelque chose du genre.

- Non

-Alors, tu veux savoir comment va Tyson…

Pas vraiment non, Ray je ne veux pas savoir.

Attends une seconde.

Kai prend son cellulaire et appelle un taxi. Dès que le Russe a fini, Ray recommence à parler.

Tu sais quoi, je vais te le dire quand même, il est en dépression depuis qu'il a perdu Dragoon, il est plus le même. Il mange plus, il parle plus, il ne sort même plus de sa chambre.

Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'est pas capable encaisser la défaite.

Tu lui as pris Dragoon, tout le monde perd un match un jour ou l'autre, mais toi tu lui as enlevé son spectre et ça, c'est pire que de perdre 20 matchs d'affilés. Mets-toi à sa place bon sens.

Silence

-C'était la seule façon de le battre, répondit Kai, Boris devait m'entrainer pour que je reporte le tournoi et moi en échange, je devais lui remettre Dragoon. J'en pouvais plus, je me serais tué, si c'était encore lui qui gagnait une autre fois le trophée. Sa tête était si enflée qu'elle ne passant pas sou l'Arc de triomphe. Je devais gagner coûte que coûte…

(Éclaire)

L'orage gronde toujours la pluie devient de plus en plus forte. Le taxi est là. Kai s'apprête à monter dans le taxi.

-Hé on n'a pas fini notre conversation en plus il pleut, tu ne va pas me laisser ici !

- Hn

Ray prend ça pour un oui et monte dans le véhicule.

À la maison de Kai

- Je ne croyais pas que t'as maison serai comme ça elle est grande, mais vide c'est vraiment laid chez toi. Tu n'as même pas d'étagères pour tes trophées. Ils sont quasiment tout parterre.

-bon, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête après ça tu dégages juste assit toi dans la cuisine en attendant. Et demain je me fais livrer des étagères alors tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi.

-Tu vas placer Dragoon dessus…

- Non Boris l'a pris avec Drazer pour faire ses expériences

- Tu te fou tu de ce qui va leur arriver? Dit Ray d'un air agacé.

-Assez ouais, il a rempli sa part du marcher, je remplie a mienne, dit Kai avec nonchalance

-As-tu oublié qu'il veut contrôler le monde avec les spectres et là tu viens de lui en fournir deux des plus puissants.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il a déjà réussi. De toute façon, moi, je suis son protégé donc rien ne va m'arriver à moi.

- Tu parlais de Tyson qui est égocentrique, mais la toi tu bats de record. Il y a d'autres personnes dans le monde. Il a arrêté de pleuvoir et cette conversation ne va nulle part, je m'en vais. J'espère que tu auras changé la prochaine fois que je te vois si non fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

-De toute façon, Ray, je t'ignorais toi et les autres avants que je passe du ''côté obscur '' ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter.

**Pendant ce temps dans un laboratoire à l'allure déserte**

À Kolomenskoye, ancienne maison d'été du tsar Alexis mikahilivich, Voltaire est assis sur un trône dans une pièce digne d'un roi.

-Muahahahha nous avons réussi après tant année à essayer de fusionné un humain à un spectre. Mais il nous faut plus de spectres. Où est le premier cobaye? dit Voltaire.

-Tala est là, monsieur, mais il est inconscient, répondit Boris, il ne sait pas encore remis des tests qui ont été faits sur lui. Par contre, Tala restera toujours tala et je ne sais pas s'il voudra coopérer après tout nous lui avons fait subir.

- j'y es déjà pensé ne vous inquiéter de rien, réveiller le je veux le voir à l'œuvre,

-oui maître, Soldat vous avez entendu le maître.

Les soldats obéissent et ramène 5 minutes plus part Tala, ses vêtements sont tachés de son sang et déchiré, le soldat le jette au pied de voltaire.

-Merde ça fait mal.

En le frappant, un soldat dit : « fais attention à ce que dit devant notre souverain »

Qui ce vieux gros est votre chef, dit Tala en regardant droit dans les yeux de Voltaire, je paris que je peux le battre en 3 secondes avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Quelle arrogance dommage pour toi, as-tu oubliée, de quoi je suis capable! Dit Voltaire, emmené moi la fille

**-lâcher moi, bande de merdeux, fils de pute, nique ta race enculée de fils de pute de pd d'enculé de ta mère la chienne...**

Tala reconnaitrai voix de cette fille partout c'était Julia, sa pas si douce moitié. Il n'avait jamais connu une fille avec un vocabulaire aussi ''coloré''. Bizarrement c'est ça qui l'avait charmé chez elle. Ils s'étaient mariés, il y a six mois de cela à Las Vegas. Contrairement aux autres, Tala n'avait pas participé aux tournois, il voulait une autre vie et Julia était juste parfaite pour lui.

-Alors Tala voila comment les choses vont aller, je te donne un ordre, tu obéis. Sinon regarde l'écran derrière toi, c'est Bryan pour lui sa transformation n'a malheureusement pas fonctionné. Il n'est pas assez fort mentalement et physiquement, donc il nous est aucun intérêt. Nous avons mis dans chacun de vos corps un puissant poison, qui fait montrer le sang à la tête, en cas de désobéissance et si ne vous met aucun intérêt voilà ce qui arrivera.

Sur l'écran la tête de Bryan devient rouge du sang sort de son nez, on entend un boom et l'écran devient rouge Julia vomie et Tala tour la tête, des larmes coulent sur son visage.

Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le tué ! cria tala

Comme je te le dis il n'a pas intérêt pour nous, toi par contre tu en as. Je connais assez bien pour savoir que tu préfères mourir que de recommencer à travailler pour nous. C'est la que Julia rentre en jeux, si tu nous désobéis c'est vous deux qui explosés. Chaque 48 heures, on vous remettra un antidote si je ne suis pas satisfait de toi c'est fini pour vous deux.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?

Je veux te voir fusionner avec Wolborg

Tala se concentra et dit : ''Fusion''. Une lumière apparue durant quelque seconde et disparue. À l'endroit ou ce tenais tantôt Tala, il y avait un monstre vêtu de blanc de la glace sortait de son dos tel des ailes, il mesurait au moins 2,72 m et des glaçons sortait de ses chevilles. Son visage était totalement caché par une sorte de couronne on ne pouvait pas voir que des géantes canines meurtrières sortir de sa bouche et ses yeux menaçants.

-C'est sensationnel, ce monstre à l'air d'être tout ce que je voulais qu'il soit, dit Voltaire, je veux le voir à l'œuvre! Ta première mission sera allée me chercher le plus de spectres possible commence par le japon avec les bladebreakers, qui se défend ou pas je les veux tout éliminer.

Tala pencha donc les ails de glace et s'envola.

Il se dit : désolé les bladebreakers, mais j'ai une mission et je vais la réussir.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

PANPAN PAN Tala va-t-il les tué et Kai comprendra-il que ya des choses plus important que sa personne ce est-ce que vous découvrez dans le prochain chapitre

To be continue

Laisser des messages en masse ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire

Préférez-vous la façon d'écrire le texte de la première façon (premier paragraphe) ou celui-ci (deuxième paragraphe)

Kolomenskoye, ancienne maison d'été du tsar Alexis mikahilivich est une vrai place googlé le c'est vraiment beau

Je trouve que Tala irais bien avec Julia il est roux foncé, elle est rousse pale… c'étais une bonne raison selon moi ce n'est pas comme si y'avait plein de fille dans beyblade de toutes façon

«Nique ta race enculée de fils de pute de pd d'enculé de ta mère la chienne» est un groupe facebook

Intéressant mon ordinateur ne reconnait pas le mot facebook

Laisser des messages


End file.
